Grief leads to Madness
by Daz
Summary: Set in an AU reality. Dealing with grief, Daniel becomes insane with the loss of Sha’ra as he sets out to make Sam his forever.


**Grief leads to Madness**

Pairing: Sam/Daniel  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Forever in a Day  
Season: 3/ set in an Alternative Universe.  
Summary: Dealing with grief, Daniel becomes insane with the loss of Sha'ra as he sets out to make Sam his forever.  
Rating PG-13

Warnings: Dark fanfic. Daniel becomes a stalker.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff... I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the original characters in the series; the series is property of MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Productions.

Chapter 1: Insane with Grief

Sam could be stubborn at times when dealing with equations when they wouldn't work out or fighting to protecting her team in the heat of battle. Whatever the challenge, Sam is always determined to see it through especially if it involves comforting an old best friend. Here he was looking at himself as if he was a crippled old man seeking attention. The truth of the matter is that he was missing my wife Sha'ra who was taken away from him by Apophis.

Daniel had promised her father that he would search for, even if it took years. He would search the entire universe if he had to and nothing was going to stop him. It only took him a minute, but he got it. "I will find her," he said to one in particular.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel couldn't believe it, the pain he suffered of losing Sha'ra was agonizing as if his heart was made of glass that sudden shattered into countless pieces. He never knew if he could continue with his life with such sorrow in his life. Jack had told him to drown his sorrows or get laid, "Going on Daniel it will make you forget your pain for a time and this will make you move on just a little bit." Jack was never any real good at being sensitive, but Daniel forgave him. Daniel was always courteous, since Jack has been his friend for three years, but sometimes he could be asinine and come up with preposterous ways to solve all problems. Jack couldn't never understand what it would feel like to loose someone he loved. No one will understand what it would feel like to lose someone they loved as the most important persons in their life. Daniel knew that he was being unreasonable, but he had every right to be unfair, since the universe was never fair to him. He could only think of one person who had been through this pain before and understood how he felt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam could believe what the Colonel told Daniel, "Don't listen to him Daniel, I know this going to be hard but you will get through this," she said in a whisper.

"I miss Sha're," he said bleakly, and then, "I don't any purpose now!"

Her face softened for an instant and she said "I know, but you will find a new reason to continue …" her voice trailed off. Daniel knew she was going to say something important but he could think of what it is. He was excessively tired which stopped him thinking clearly: as if every long night that he stayed up looking for Sha'ra had finally caught up with him. Daniel looked at Sam with an exhausted expression and said, "I want you," in which Sam replied, "For a time I also wanted you."

In a long time Daniel gained some hope in a new reason to live as he stared at Sam. Which Sam identified as lust, which in a sense scared her since he has just lost his wife and was looking at her if she was a piece of meat that he will eat suddenly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He couldn't bring him self to kiss her or have his lust filled. There were so many reasons but none of them made any sense anymore. He was having trouble thinking, which included Sha'ra, it was as if she seemed so distant in his mind that he could only think of Sam, as she was so close to him. The only problem that he had with Sam was that she was looking at him with pity, which quickly changed to fear.

He was busy looking through the artefacts that SG-4 have brought back form PXZ-471, half his mind was working on the translation that was on a pottery bottle, while the other was thinking about Sam. A couple minutes later Sam entered his office and touched his shoulder, she knew that deep down; he was at his breaking point. The moment that she touched him, he felt everything inside him break and he looked with Sam with unleashed tears. Sam quickly hugged him and whispered words of comfort into his ear. Daniel felt healed by this as if a healing device was used, he wonder that if it could also heal grief. He took his hands that he used to hold Sam and touch her face and said "Thank you Sam for being with me."

However his expression changed into a serious one and he tenderly pulled her body to his, which made Sam surprised. He gently moved a fragment of hair out of her face and told her, "You're mine, Sam. You will always be mine."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel was now untouchable by pain since he no longer knew the meaning of the word pain. He no longer felt grief only grievances and righteous fury at Sam as she kept refusing his approaches. However the magnificent Sam with all her brains and beauty, she did more than say no. She told the Colonel about what happened who in turn told General Hammond about my overtures towards Sam and later on he was summoned into General Hammond's office. It was there and then, like an unruly schoolboy that his permanent status as the SGC's leading archaeologist was over. It was ironic as the Air force no longer wanted him but he wanted one of theirs.

As luck would have it the Air Force have taught him in infiltration and subterfuge, also more importantly patients; when he was ready to strike! He had a strategy: he spends nights just thinking about it and in the days he spent, he thought of Sam. He would wait until all the recent events have faded away and he would take her by surprise by sending flowers to her house. He would stand in her garden or the car parked in front of house and wait for her to accept him and his advances into her life. He will see to it that he will have her, as this was the only thing that mattered to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At four o' clock in the morning, Daniel was looking at a diagram of Sam's neighbourhood, making and marking his different strategies that he would use against her. While holding in his hand a cup of coffee as he remembered his stubborn Sam, the one who stop at nothing to solve complicated equations, protect her friends, _his _Sam.

He shall have her at all costs.


End file.
